DylanTBest123's JL Live Action Universe
These are my ideas for a DC Live Action Universe. Please leave feedback in the comment section, both positive and negative are requested. Cast Batman Cast Heroes/Batfamily *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dave Franco as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Deborah Ann Woll as Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Josh Hutcherson as Tim Drake/Red Robin *Emily Blunt as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Bill Murray as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Jim Gordon *Ernie Hudson as Lucius Fox *Alicia Witt as Vicky Vale *Thomas Gibson as Thomas Wayne *Marisa Tomei as Martha Kent Villains *Sharlto Copley as The Joker *Michael C. Hall as Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Jake Abel as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Matthew Goode as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Vin Diesel as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Hugh Laurie as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Mark Strong as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Jude Law as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Ralph Fiennes as Ra's Al Ghul *Janet Montgomery as Talia Al Ghul *Christina Hendricks as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy Crimelords *Ray Liotta as Carmine Falcone *John Goodman as Big Lou Maroni *Joe Mantegna as Salvatore Maroni *John Lithgow as Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist *Mark Strong as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Ray Winstone as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) *Bryan Cranston as James Gordon *Michael Chiklis as Harvey Bullock *Misha Collins as Vic Sage/The Question *Idris Elba as John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Michelle Rodriguez as Renee Montoya *Sandra Bullock as Margaret Sawyer *Charlie Cox as Jason Bard Arkham Asylum Staff *Alan Arkin as Quincy Sharp *Ellen Page as Alyce Sinner *Ice Cube as Aaron Cash Superman Cast Superman Allies *Matt Bomer as Clark Kent/Superman *Zooey Deschanel as Lois Lane *Tom Hanks as Jonathan Kent *Julianne Moore as Martha Kent *Jonah Hill as Jimmy Olsen *Tom Selleck as Perry White *Kristen Bell as Cat Grant *Steven Ogg as Steve Lombard *Kate Mara as Lana Lang *Meryl Streep as Alice White *David Ramsay as Ron Troupe *Angela Bassett as Mayor Fleming Villains *Matthew McConaughey as Lex Luthor ::: -Callan Mulvey as John Corben/Metallo ::: -Nicolas Cage as Bizarro ::: -Melanie Laurent as Mercy Graves ::: -Jeff Bridges as Emmett Vale ::: -Joy Bryant as Hope Taya *Gerard Butler as Dru-Zod/General Zod ::: -Gina Carano as Ursa ::: -Christopher Heyerdahl as Non *Benedict Cumberbatch as Braniac *Ving Rhames as Uxas/Darkseid *Tim Blake Nelson as Rudy Jones/Parasite *Patton Oswalt as Winslow Schott/Toy Man *Gilbert Gottfried as Mr. Mxyzptlk Wonder Woman Cast Heroes/Allies *Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Lynda Carter as Hippolyta *Clint Eastwood as Phil Darnell *Nicole Beharie as Etta Candy *Amanda Seyfried as Zola *James Purefoy as Zeus Villains *Alfred Molina as Ares *Vincent Cassell as Hades *Evangline Lilly as Circe *Karen Gillan as Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Rooney Mara as Doctor Cyber *Naomi Watts as Veronica Cale Green Lantern Cast Heroes *Jensen Ackles as Hal Jordan *Shemar Moore as John Stewart *Channing Tatum as Guy Gardner *Steven R. McQueen as Kyle Rayner *Omar Metwally as Simon Baz *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Doug Jones as Toma-Re Villains *Jason Isaacs as Thaal Sinestro *Andy Serkis as Larfleeze *Keith David as Atrocitus *Olivia Wilde as Carol Ferris *Viggo Mortensen as Steven Sharpe III/The Gambler *Stephen Lang as Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Jason Momoa as Lobo *Keanu Reeves as Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman The Flash Cast Heroes *Chris Pine as Barry Allen/The Flash *Anna Kendrick as Iris West *Zack Efron as Wally West *Bruce Greenwood as Darryl Frye *Adam Driver as David Singh *Anthony Anderson as James Forrest *Brea Grant as Patty Spivot Villains *Adrien Brody as Zoom *Daniel Craig as Captain Cold *Hugh Jackman as Captain Boomerang *Guy Pearce as Mirror Master *Kevin Dreivoux as Gorilla Grodd *Justin Timberlake as Pied Piper *Jared Leto as Weather Wizard *Neil Patrick Harris as The Trickster *Bruce Willis as Heat Wave *David Wenham as Captain Boomerang Aquaman Cast Heroes *Josh Holloway as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Amy Adams as Mera *Kevin McKidd as Tom Curry *Cate Blanchett as Atlanna *Josh Peck as Tempest *Zoe Saldana as Yu'Wara *Ray Stevenson as Vulko *Tommy Lee Jones as Stephen Shin Villains *Jake Gyllenhaal as Ocean Master *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Black Manta *Andy Serkis as Karshon & The Trench Shazam Cast *Zachary Gordon as Billy Batson :: -Joe Manganiello as Shazam *Terrance Stamp as Shazam The Wizard *Robbie Coltrane as Sterling Morris *Danny DeVito as Uncle Dudley *Michael Caine (Voice) as Tawky Tawny *Jessica Lowndes as Mary Bromfield/Mary Marvel *Joe Manganiello as Clarence Charles Batson *Carrie Anne Moss as Marilyn Batson *Jewel Staith as Deanna Barr *Woody Harrelson as Muscles McGuinness Villains *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam :: -Gal Gadot as Isis *Jackie Earle Hayley as Dr. Sivana *Billy Bob Thornton as Ebenezer Batson *Chris McCulloch as Mr. Mind *Oden Fehr as Satanus Star Labs Cast *Loretta Devine as Amanda Waller *Denzel Washington as Silus Stone *Bryce Dallas Howard as Jenet Klyburn *Felicity Jones as Tina McGee *Ben Foster as Albert Michaels *Vivicia A. Fox as Elinore Stone Suicide Squad *Jason Statham as Deadshot *Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger *Mena Suvari as Killer Frost *Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn, and Lobo all join the team. Others Heroes *Johnny Knoxville as Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man * Seth Rogen as Booster Gold *James Franco as Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Patrick Wilson as The Atom *Idris Elba as John Jones/Martain Manhunter *Charlie Hunnam as Green Arrow *Yvone Strahovski as Black Canary *Michael Fassbender as Jonah Hex Villains *Ron Perlman as Deathstroke *Laurence Fishburne as Ma'ala'fak Teen Titans *Shailene Woodley as Starfire *Douglas Smith as Beast Boy *Elizabeth Gilles as Raven *Michael B. Jordan as Cyborg *Robbie Amell as Superboy *Alexandria Daddario as Wonder Girl *Emile Hersch as Roy Harper/Arsenal *Jon Boyega as Static Dark *Paul Bettany as John Constantine *Gemma Arterton as Zatanna Zatara *Kevin Durand as Swamp Thing *Rosario Dawson as Madam Xanadu *Jared Leto as Deadman *Damien Lewis as Etrigan *Karl Urban as The Spectre Justice Society *Armie Hammer as Young Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Jessica Biel as Hawkgirl *Karl Urban as Hawkman *Sienna Miller as Liberty Belle *Mark Wahlberg as Wildcat *Mark Harmon as Jay Garrick/The Flash *Jason O'Mara as Hourman Movies Chapter 1 *Man of Tommorow, directed by Brad Bird, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. :::: Man of Tommorow is the first film in the DC Live Action Universe and first Superman film in to take place in this continuity. The movie is an origin story featuring Kal-El being sent from Krypton to Earth, growing up in Kansas, and eventually becoming the iconic superhero, Superman. The main villain is General Zod, and Amanda Waller and common Superman adversary Lex Luthor appear in cameo roles. *Green Lantern: The Emerald Knights, directed by Zack Snyder, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. :::: '''Green Lantern: The Emerald Knights '''is the second film in the DC Live Action Universe and the first film in the continuity featuring the Green Lantern Corps. The movie features the Lanterns Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner already established as Green Lanterns. The movie follows Kyle Rayner and how he was chosen to join the GL Corps. Many of the GL Corps past and history is shown in an opening scene. Sinestro and the Sinestro Corps serve as the main villain. Common Green Lantern ally Barry Allen appears in a cameo role, and the events in Man of Tommorow are referenced. *Wonder Woman I, directed by Peter Jackson, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. :::: '''Wonder Woman I '''is the third film in the DC Live Action Universe and the first film in the continuity featuring Wonder Woman. The movie takes place mostly in Themyscira, and is a loose adaption of the Wonder Woman animated film. The main villain is Ares, God of War. Darkseid is mentioned in the film. *The Flash: Move Forward, directed by Brad Bird, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. :::: '''The Flash: Move Forward '''is the fourth film in the DC Live Action Universe and the first Flash film in the continuity. The movie takes place 5 years after The Flash actually gets his powers, making him the first established superhero in the DCLAU, despite the fact he is unknown to the public. The main villain is Captain Cold and the movie is a lose adaption of the first arc in the New 52 Flash comic. Hal Jordan appears in a post-credit scene. *The World's Finest, directed by Ben Affleck, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. :::: The World's Finest is the fifth film in the DC Live Action Universe, the second Superman film in continuity, and the first Batman film in continuity. The movie takes place two years after Man of Tommorow, and directly after The Flash: Move Forward. Clark Kent is seen in the beginning of the film investigating the events seen in The Flash: Move Forward. Batman serves as an enemy to Superman at the beginning of the film, before teaming up to take down a bigger threat, Metallo, a henchman working for Lex Luthor. The film features a post credit scene leading into Justice League. *Justice League: Origins Pt. 1, directed by Ben Affleck, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. :::: Justice League: Origins is the sixth film in the DC Live Action Universe, and the first teamup in the universe. The League roster features Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman. The main villain is Darkseid. Chapter 2 *Aquaman: The Trench, directed by Peter Jackson, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Green Lantern: Red, directed by Zack Snyder, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *The Flash: Rogue War, directed by Brad Bird, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Wonder Woman II, directed by Peter Jackson, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Batman: Arkham Asylum, directed by Ben Affleck, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Superman: The Man of Steel, directed by Brad Bird, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Legend of Shazam, directed by Phil Lord & Chris Miller, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Justice League: Injustice For All, directed by Ben Affleck, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. Chapter 3 *Aquaman: The Other League, directed by Zack Snyder, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Flash/GL: The Brave & The Bold, directed by Brad Bird, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Batman: Under The Red Hood, directed by Ben Affleck, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Green Arrow: Year One, directed by Ben Affleck, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Wonder Woman III, directed by Peter Jackson, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Power of Shazam, directed by Phil Lord & Chris Miller, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Teen Titans Go, directed by Brad Bird, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio. *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, directed by Ben Affleck, written by Paul Dini & Chris Terrio.